Escaping Crazy
by MonkeysAteTheTwins
Summary: Harry and Ginny got married and had two sons. This is a story from Camerons point of view, their younger son. But since his parents are completly mental, he just wants to get out! R&R, Warning: slight slash and nudism implied, Rated T just incase


A/n Well this originally was a story I wrote to entertain one of my friends, but I thought it was funny so I decided to change it around slightly and make it a one shot. Let me know what you think! Lol

Warning: slight slash and nudism implied, please don't take offense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters Harry or Ginny, but Ben, Cameron and Tyler were of my own creation.

------

Cameron looked around him cautiously, as he pressed his body against the stonewall. He was almost there just one more quick run out in the open and he'd be home free. And away from them.

He steeled himself and took a deep breath, pushing off the wall and running towards the gate out of the park. He was almost there, just 12 feet. 10. 6. And then he fell. 'What the...?' he thought looking around behind him at what was grabbing his legs.

There hugging his knee's was one of the very things he was running from. He yelled in frustration. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone!

She let go of his knee's allowing him to stand, and he did turning to face her.

"Hey mum." he said, his mom smiled up at her son, cheekily.

"Hi dear! You almost got away that time!" she said grabbing his hand, "com'n now, I want you to try this new dish... its chocolate covered sushi! I really think this is the one. Come on come on! You're going to LOVE it!"

Cameron sighed in defeat, 'my mother is frickin crazy.' he thought has he allowed her to drag him along. She pulled him into their yard and onto the back porch, where his insane father sat reading in a rocking chair.

"Oh hi son!" his father, Harry, said scratching his stomach absent-mindedly, Cameron waved at his dad trying really hard not to look at him. 'I can't believe my parents walk out in public in the nude! Why, oh why? Was I born into a nudist family!' he thought as his mom started fussing with the tray that held the disgusting stuff his mother called food.

"Ok open up!" She said, sticking the chocolate sushi into his mouth, then popping one into her own and her husbands.

Cameron gagged, and spit it out in the trashcan.

"Mum that was disgusting!" he said scraping at his tongue trying to get the taste out.

"Really? I think it's quite good." His dad said grabbing another,

"I completely agree!" His mom said happily.

First the peanut butter pizza sticks and now this! 'Maybe if I just go over to this drawer' he thought to himself, he quietly slid the drawer open, and slipped his hand inside, with-drawing the first thing he grabbed. 'Great a plastic fork! Oh well it'll have to do.' he shut the drawer and began to advance on his crazy mother. He pulled his hand back and-

"HEY MUM, DAD! WHAT'S THAT AMAZING SMELL?"

'great it's Ben.

Yet another nudist.

And not just that, but a gay one to boot!

And yep sure enough here comes my brother's boyfriend, Tyler, now!

Man my life sucks.'

"OMG is that what I think it is?" Tyler squealed, "Like omg I loved those peanut butter pizza sticks so much! I bet this sushi is ten times better!"

"oh you flatter me dear!" his mother said jumping up and hugging Tyler, both in all their naked glory.

'Ugg...' Cameron thought, repulsed.

"Oh and I was right, these are just gravy! My monkeys would love these! Oh they are so cute! Pop tart just adores your cooking Ginny!"

his mom giggled, "thanks dear! But please call me mom!"

"Ok! Mom! Ooo I bet there's cotton candy in those clouds." Tyler said, looking out the window,

Ben laughed, "Oh my love, it's not cotton candy it's rainbows and bunny balls!"

"OO take me over the rainbow BEN!"

"only if you show me them bunny balls!"

'oh god this is just getting sick' Cameron thought.

He dropped his plastic fork and ran for it.

And finally after 16 years he was free of the weirdest place that ever existed. No more nude people or disgusting food. And especially no more GAY MEN!

And poor Cameron ran far and long into the night, hoping never to return to his hometown.

THE END!

haha, I know I know, odd.


End file.
